<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon Sugar by Secretnerd18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174339">Watermelon Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18'>Secretnerd18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:30:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment in the Beca is a Sucker for Chloe series. Set directly after Here Without You. Beca is home from her tour and the couple is happily back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Watermelon Sugar</strong>
</p><p><strong>Disclaimer</strong> – I own nothing about Pitch Perfect, I just play with the characters. I also do not own Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles and I know this song is…suggestive. But for the sake of AU, let's remember that Beca can be…innocent…sometimes. LOL!</p><p> </p><p>Beca and Chloe were lounging in the backyard of their Los Angeles home at dusk after an early dinner. Never ones to be far apart from each other, their lounge chairs were close enough for them to hold hands while they took in the sun setting. Bowls of watermelon and strawberries sat between them and every so often one would take a piece of melon or berry to eat.</p><p>Chloe heard Beca sigh happily and looked over toward her. Beca noticed and smiled. "This is perfect, Chlo. Beautiful summer night, my favorite fruits and you."</p><p>"You cheeseball!" Chloe laughed. "Of course, you love the sweetest fruits." Beca stuck her tongue out at her wife.</p><p>"Bec…come here," Chloe gestured. Beca got up and moved to slide in between her wife's legs, leaning back against her chest. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca. "Mmmm…I love you so much. I am so glad the tour is over and we can just relax this summer."</p><p>Beca hummed in agreement and turned her head to give Chloe a kiss. "Tastes like strawberries, babe. Come here, I want some more sugar." Laughing lightly, Beca turned around and snuggled into Chloe, leaning in for another languid kiss. Abruptly Chloe pulled back, leaving Beca confused. Reaching over, she grabbed a berry and held it between her lips. Smirking, Beca leaned in and slowly nibbled the fruit until she met Chloe in yet another kiss. The warm night passed and the couple continued to just snuggle and kiss until it was time for bed.</p><p>While they were getting ready for bed, Beca came up behind Chloe as she washed her face and lightly embraced her from behind, putting her chin on Chloe's shoulder. "Tonight was so nice, babe. Just hanging out together outside, relaxing and enjoying each other's company."</p><p>Chloe smiled in agreement and leaned back to give Beca a small kiss. "You're my favorite." The girls slid into bed shortly after and quickly fell asleep, full of berries and fresh summer air.</p><p>Around 3 am, Beca sat up. She had an idea for the perfect song for Chloe's next birthday. Despite it not being for many months, she figured she would write and record it and hold it until then. If her label argued, she would argue right back. Sliding out of bed quietly, she padded to the kitchen to grab the leftover fruit to snack on and made her way to her studio and began furiously writing.</p><hr/><p>Chloe found her wife slumped in her office chair the next morning, pen hanging limply in hand, empty fruit bowl on the floor and drool dripping down her chin. Giggling slightly, she went to retrieve a washcloth and returned to gently wipe Beca's chin off.</p><p>"Mmmph," Beca started stirring. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she hurried to slip the song in her desk drawer and lock it. "You didn't read that right?" She asked Chloe hurriedly.</p><p>Chloe grinned and shook her head no. "The only thing I saw was how charming my wife was. That line of drool really does it for me." Beca glared at her while wiping at her face. "I'm teasing, babe. New song?"</p><p>Beca nodded. "Yeah…I had an idea in the middle of the night. But you know the drill – top secret, even from you." Beca had established that rule early on so Chloe would never mistakenly read any of the songs Beca had written for her specifically. She watched Chloe nod her head. Leaning up for a kiss she said, "also, good morning, baby. Give me 10 minutes to shower and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Chloe nodded again, leaned down for one more kiss and left the room. Beca hurried to go get ready.</p><hr/><p>"So…Beca," Chloe began and Beca looked up from her plate. "Now that I have one year of residency at the veterinary practice and your tour is done and you won't be touring for a while…I…I was thinking we could maaayyyybe start talking about a baby?"</p><p>Beca sat back in her chair and stared at Chloe for a few minutes. She watched Chloe nervously pick at her nails and bite her lip. She watched Chloe look up, down, around and then finally back at Beca. She then smiled. "Sure. I think it is time to start researching our options and find a fertility specialist. I know these things can take a while." Beca then watch Chloe release a big breath of air and her shoulders became less tense.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, Chloe. Really. I know how much you want a baby and while I don't know when I would exactly feel ready, we can't just wait around for me. So, let's start." Beca watched Chloe smile bigger than ever as she bolted around the table to sit on Beca's lap and cover her face in kisses.</p><p>"Oh, Becs! I am so excited! Do you want to carry the baby? Or should I?"</p><p>Beca laughed. "All you, baby. You are way more maternal than I ever would be." Chloe squealed again and told Beca she would make a list of specialists to meet so they could decide who they felt most comfortable with.</p><hr/><p>After Beca's grace, Chloe got down to business and had all the research ready. The girls met with various fertility doctors, picked one and picked their donor, all within two months. Before they knew it, Chloe was starting the hormone treatments to get her body ready for their first IVF try.</p><p>The day arrived when they would do their first implant. "Chlo," Beca said slowly, "please remember these things could take a while and it might not take the first time. I just want you to remember that and not break down if this time doesn't work, okay? I got us covered for us to try more times. Just…don't stress yourself out – the stress won't help anything."</p><p>Chloe smiled sweetly up at her wife. "Thank you, Beca. I'll try."</p><p>It turned out that the first round of IVF didn't take…nor the second. Their doctor suggested to take a few months off trying rather than just one and go on a vacation to clear their minds, especially Chloe, who was as always, laser focused. The vacation was scheduled about two months before Chloe's birthday/ their second anniversary and as soon as they returned, Chloe was going to try a third time.</p><p>Before they left for their third try at the fertility clinic, Chloe broke down. "Beca…it's almost our second anniversary and all I wanted was to give you a baby." Tears were streaming down her face and she was hiccupping.</p><p>Beca gathered her wife in her arms. "Chloe, sweetie, it WILL happen one day. It will happen when the time is right. Please try to calm down. We're going to get through this and one day we are going to have the cutest little baby to ever walk the planet." Her words seemed to allow Chloe to relax.</p><p>Chloe was definitely not herself at the doctor's appointment. Instead of being eager like the last few times, she seemed sullen. She allowed the doctor to handle the procedure and once she was allowed to get up, she gathered her things, gave a quiet thank you, grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her out to the car.</p><p>Buckled into the car, Beca glanced at her wife cautiously. "Baby…what happened in there? Are…are you okay?"</p><p>Chloe turned to Beca and sighed. "Yeah…I just can't get my hopes up anymore. We had the procedure planned so I went through with it but…I don't know. Maybe we needed to wait longer."</p><p>Beca felt her heart sink and wished she knew what to do to pull Chloe out of her funk. Instead, she patted her on the knee, leaned over to kiss her cheek and said, "I'm here for whatever you need." The pair went home.</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Chloe continued to be "off." She smiled less, laughed less brightly and carefree and was much more quiet than normal. There was no more spontaneous singing, her cuddles were borderline clingy and not even the cute puppies and kittens at her clinic were talked about when she got home. She had taken to lying on the couch after work not wanting to do anything and Beca feared she was bordering on depression. Even their healthy sex life was pretty much nonexistent during this time. Chloe also started getting frequent headaches due to the stress she was causing herself and as their anniversary/birthday neared, she was the complete opposite of the Chloe everyone knew and loved. Beca was at a loss.</p><p>Two days before their anniversary/Chloe's birthday, she had one particularly bad headache. Her vision was blurred, she felt dizzy and nauseous and it took from morning until late evening until it went away. Beca was incredibly scared and encouraged her to go to her doctor the next day. Chloe agreed and Beca apologized that she couldn't go with her due to needing to record her spot for Z100 to play with her new single – Chloe's song – the next day. Beca stopped trying to surprise Chloe this year – the girl knew it was coming.</p><p>Chloe went to her appointment. She spoke with her general physician about everything, was fully checked out and given instructions at the end of her visit. Arriving home to an empty house, she began making calls that her doctor told her to make and headed to the pharmacy to pick up the prescription prescribed. When Beca came home, she met her with a bigger smile than she had smiled in the past few weeks and told Beca she was feeling much better. Beca sighed in relief.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Beca and Chloe's Second Anniversary / Chloe's Birthday</strong>
</p><p>Morning came and Chloe woke up to several bouquets of flowers surrounding her and their Amazon Echo playing Z100.</p><p>After about 20 minutes of listening, she heard it. "Welcome back listeners! The day of the year has arrived where Beca Mitchell releases her special song to her wife, Chloe. As usual, Beca is here to talk about her song. Hey, Beca! What's going on?"</p><p>"Hi Elvis! Glad to be back!"</p><p>"Yeah, well, you owe us after that surprise song on your tour last year! You promised exclusive drops!"</p><p>Beca laughed. "I did! It was so last minute. Being away from Chloe on her birthday and our first anniversary was awful and I wasn't expecting to have to do that. But I am back this year! First, a shout out to my amazing wife – Chloe, Baby, I love you so much. Happy anniversary and happy birthday!"</p><p>"So, Beca. What was the inspiration for this year's song?"</p><p>"Well, last summer actually after my tour we had been lounging in the backyard. It was just such a peaceful night together that it was perfect. No fancy date, no huge gestures, just us sitting in the backyard eating some fruit. I guess I was dreaming about lyrics and I woke up at like 3 am that night and had to jot everything down."</p><p>"You guys are totally so adorable," Danielle broke in. "You are relationship goals." Beca laughed.</p><p>"Okay, everyone! We know our listeners are all anxious. Beca – do you want to do the honors and announce your song?"</p><p>"Sure! So, without further ado, here is my, well, Chloe's, new song – Watermelon Sugar! Please make it a hit." The crew laughed as the beginning tones of the song began.</p><p>
  <em>Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'<br/>And it sounds just like a song<br/>I want more berries and that summer feelin'<br/>It's so wonderful and warm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe me in, breathe me out<br/>I don't know if I could ever go without<br/>I'm just thinking out loud<br/>I don't know if I could ever go without</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strawberries on a summer evenin'<br/>Baby, you're the end of June<br/>I want your belly and that summer feelin'<br/>Getting washed away in you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breathe me in, breathe me out<br/>I don't know if I could ever go without</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it<br/>Watermelon sugar high</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'<br/>And it sounds just like a song<br/>I want your belly and that summer feelin'<br/>I don't know if I could ever go without</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar (sugar) high<br/>Watermelon sugar high (sugar)<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar high</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>I just wanna taste it, I just wanna taste it<br/>Watermelon sugar high<br/>Watermelon sugar</em>
</p><p>Chloe started giggling during the song and couldn't believe what her wife had written about and was pretty sure poor Beca had no idea, as she was still pretty naïve about today's slang. She could hear the confusion in Beca's voice as the DJ crew gently ribbed her about the song. As the segment was wrapping up, she saw Beca peeking through the door.</p><p>"Why are you laughing, Chlo? Was your song bad this year?" The innocence made Chloe laugh even harder.</p><p>Catching her breath once she saw Beca start to frown, she said "happy anniversary, Bec. I love the flowers. And, that song! Oh, my gosh! I LOVE it and I remember the night you were referring to. Buuuuuuutttt…." She trailed off.</p><p>"But WHAT Chloe?" Chloe could tell Beca was getting frustrated and/or annoyed.</p><p>"Sweetie…do you KNOW what you were referring to in regards to '<em>watermelon sugar'</em>?"</p><p>Beca paled slightly. "Oh God. Did I do something awful?"</p><p>Chloe giggled once more. "Well… watermeloning refers to, um, well, going down on a woman."</p><p>Beca's face dropped and turned redder than Chloe had ever seen. "Oh my God. What did I do?"</p><p>"Awwww, Beca! It's okay! I have a feeling it is going to be very popular with the younger crowd." Beca covered her face with her hands and moaned when Chloe winked at that statement. "And I am glad to know you still want me like that. And my belly," Chloe said gently patting herself and noticing Beca didn't think anything of the action.</p><p>"I always want every bit of you, Chlo." There is that innocence, Chloe thought once Beca said that.</p><p>"Good. Happy anniversary, Bec." Chloe slid the tiny box she was holding toward Beca. With curious eyes, Beca slowly opened the box and her eyes widened as she saw what was inside.</p><p>Leaning down, Beca rolled Chloe's top up and kissed her belly. This year, Chloe was the one giving the surprise gesture.</p><p>"So…" Chloe started. "You still want some watermelon sugar?" Beca laughed, kissed Chloe's belly once more and it ended up being a very happy anniversary, indeed.</p><p>
  <strong>The end.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>